The Ranger
by Melfice-sama
Summary: Naruto does not have any interest in becoming the hokage, only in mastering his bow and to become the greatest archer who ever lived. This story follows a Naruto whos mother is still allive. This story is AU and some characters may be OOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Authors note: In this fic the ninja academy begins at age Ten and Ends at Sixteen, so the characters will be older then in cannon.

"thoughts"

"Speaking"

"_Techniques/Jutsus"_

"**_Demon speaking_"**

"**Summon speaking_"_**

"**Shouting"**

The blond haired boy with a whiskered face frowned as some of them laughed at his introduction, so what if they thought he would become a bad ninja using only bows, arrows and daggers.

"Fools" he thought "Underestimating me because they think their Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu is superior."

A voice broke him out of his thoughts "Naruto you can go and sit over there by Inuzuka Kiba."

The voice belonged to the academy instructor Umino Iruka and he was pointing towards a brown haired boy with red markings upon his cheeks, who had a small puppy sitting on his head.

"Yes Iruka-Sensei" Naruto answered as he walked up to Kiba and sat down next to him, when he had sat down Kiba looked at him as if he recognized him.

"Hey aren't you that boy living next to us with his mother?" The dog using ninja in training asked him.

"yes that's me" Naruto answered him while looking at the at the other boy. "Why did you want to know?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time?" Kiba said to him offering him his hand.

"I would like that" answered Naruto as he took Kibas hand and shook it. That was the beginning of a wonderful friendship that would last for a very long time.

**Time skip 6 years.**

Naruto let loose an arrow towards the training dummy hitting it right in the middle of the target board painted on its head, he gave short laugh as he laid yet another arrow upon the string of his longbow _"Splitting arrow technique"_ he whispered as he let the arrow fly and it split into five this time hitting the joints of the dummy.

"Naruto it is time for you to go" he heard his mothers voice from inside the house, he sighed he would have liked to train for a bit longer but it was time to go to the academy. Today was a day he had looked forward to for some time now it was graduation, he and the rest of his class would be tested to see if they had what it took to be ninja. If they failed they would either repeat a year at the academy or be drafted into the military police force.

Naruto slung his bow over his shoulder and said goodbye to his mother before he began to walk to the academy, he gave up a sigh as he saw how some of the villagers were looking at him as if he was filth not worthy enough to be in their presence. He knew why they did it to, it was because he was the human prison of the great nine tailed fox Kyubi.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by his friend Kiba and the teenagers dog Akamaru. "How do you think it will go today? " Kiba asked him while scratching Akamaru behind the dogs left ear.

"I think we will pass the tests, after all we have trained hard for them have we not?" Naruto answered as they continued to walk towards the school.

"We sure have my friend, haven't we Akamaru " said Kiba as Akamaru barked in agreement, soon the two friends and the dog were at the academy and together they walked in through the gate well inside they met up with the rest of the class and headed into the classroom. They sat down in their usual spots just as Iruka and his assistant Mizuki walked in through the door.

"As you all know today is the day all will be tested to see if you have what it takes to be ninja, or if you need more training" Iruka said while looking out over the class. He soon continued his speech. " It does not matter if you fail this time, as you know you could either repeat a year or join the military police force." Iruka stopped speaking for a while before continuing "Mizuki will call you up in alphabetical order and you will join me in the room next to this one." Iruka walked in to the other room.

"Akagi Akari " Mizuki called out and a green haired girl rose from her seat and walked in to the other room.

Mizuki continued to call out names and after the name Uchiha Sasuke had been called it went a few minutes and then Mizuki called out "Uzumaki Naruto".

Naruto left his seat and walked into the other room were it stood targets along the wall and two desks in the center of the room he smiled in approval of the equipment. Behind the bigger of the two desks sat Iruka, and on the smaller desk the forehead protectors were displayed as trophies for those good enough to pass the exam

"Naruto you will be tested in accuracy with ranged weapons, proficiency in close combat with or without weapons and Ninja techniques." Iruka said to him "Do you understand what is required of you Naruto?".

"I do Sensei." answered Naruto.

"Very well" said Iruka "Then we will begin with the accuracy test, what weapon do you want to use?" He asked him.

"I will use my Bow and arrows Sensei." said Naruto. Iruka nodded to him and Naruto went over to the accuracy ranch in the room, he drew his bow and laid an arrow on the string he drew it back and let an arrow fly, but that was not the end before the first arrow had hit the target he had let loose two more followed by even more arrows when it was over he had fired over fifteen arrows, all of the them hit the vital points of the target dummy's. He smiled if it were something he knew he was really good at it was ranged combat.

"Very good Naruto" came Irukas voice "now you will be tested in close combat will you fight with or without weapons?" He asked his student.

"I will fight with these daggers Sensei" he unclasped the daggers from his belt and showed Iruka the two daggers one of them was smooth and had a nice clean slightly curved but otherwise straight edge it was clearly made for straight clean kills, the other dagger had saw teeth along with barbed hooks along the blade this dagger was made for first stabbing the opponent and then draw out the dagger and the opponents intestines with, it this dagger was made to make the opponent suffer as much as possible before dying.

"Very well." Said Iruka. "I will now create your opponent" He formed a few hand seals and called out "_Water release: Water Clone Technique._" Water was drawn from a tub in one of the corners and formed into a perfect copy of Iruka. "This copy has one tenth of my strength" He said "You will have to last at least ten minutes against it or defeat it to obtain a passing in close combat now begin".

Naruto slipped into a defensive stance and waited for the clone to attack, his patience was rewarded as the cloned with a drawn kunai he blocked the attack with his right hand in which he held his normal dagger and stabbed with his left hand in which he held the barbed dagger. The clone avoided the attack and aimed a kick towards his head , Naruto ducked under the clones kick and as the clone flew over his head he attacked with his left hand stabbing the barbed dagger he held into the clones unguarded back and thereby dispelling it. It had taken five minutes for him to defeat the clone.

"Very good Naruto." It came from Iruka "Very good." Iruka looked at him again and began to speak "Now it´s time to test your knowledge of Ninja techniques, You will be required to preform the Transformation Technique, the Replacement Technique and a technique of your own choice." Iruka took a breath before he began to speak once more "First up you will use the Transformation Technique to transform in to the Third Hokage ."

"Okay" said Naruto as he formed a seal and called out "_Transform_" Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and before Iruka stood now the Third Hokage in full Hokage regalia.

"Well done Naruto" said Iruka "Now you will have to use the Replacement Technique to avoid this kunai here I will be throwing at you ." Iruka then threw the kunai at Naruto who replaced himself with the chair standing behind Iruka.

"Good, now you will be using a technique you yourself have picked out, so show it to me" Said Iruka.

Naruto preformed a few hand seals and disappeared, Iruka looked around and could not see him then he heard a voice from behind him "What do you think about my Cloaking technique Iruka-sensei" Iruka turned around and sent out a pulse of chakra and thereby dispelled the technique.

"Very good Naruto but remember that that technique is especially vulnerable to chakra sensors " Iruka said to him. He began to talk again "Congratulations you are now a ninja of Konoha" He took a pause "Wear this forehead protector I am giving you proudly" he took up one of the forehead protectors from the smaller desk and gave it to Naruto. As Naruto turned to leave the room Iruka called out to him "Do not forget to arrive here at the academy at 8:00 am for team assignments "

Naruto gave a nod to Iruka as he walked out of the room now a Gennin of Konoha.

To be Continued


End file.
